NarutoReinvented
by j3ssicrazy
Summary: I Do NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT LOLITA.ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. So,I love Naruto!But I dislike Sakura. I decided to Reinvent the whole story with a Character named Lolita. Please, If you're not interested. don't criticize. Oh btw no dog with episode :
1. Chapter 1

Introduction : Naruto, Sasuke, and Lolita?

Before I start this story, I want to say, the whole Naruto Story is the same but instead of Sakura There's Lolita. Please don't criticize this because I really thought it out.

Also each chapter has a song to go with it so, listen while reading!

No copyright intended. All rights reserved.

Chapter 1: Weird Ways

Naruto ran around the Konoha with a paint can and a brush ruining the village, smirking at the villagers..

"You guys will never catch me! Teehee! "

"Naruto get back here! "

Just before he could make a move, Iruka appeared behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO? YOU SHOULD BE IN CLASS! "

Naruto saw the sorrow in Iruka sensei's eyes. Iruka tied him up and took him to class.

...

Naruto was sitting in front of the classroom, tied up. Everyone laughed at him for being an idiot.

"Because of Naruto, everyone is reviewing transformation jutsu! "

Everyone got in line.. First to transform was Lolita Ribbon, from the Ribbon clan.

She transformed into Iruka flawlessly, and then walked to the bench with her hands in her pockets. Second was sasuke, he almost did the same thing except he said "hmph" after he finished. Everyone stared at sasuke, wanting to be with him. Every girl was staring except Lolita, Sasuke noticed and sat by her.

"Nice transformation. " He said trying to act friendly.

Sasuke looked at Lolita, she looked pale.

He whispered "sharingan" and noticed her chakra flow was abnormal and she had low chakra.

"Your chakra seems low" he said looking away.

Lolita turned whiter,

" How does he know? "She thought, I guess I should tell him, so he doesn't go blabbering about it. "

Lolita looked at Sasuke trying not to collapse.

"I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone, I hate sympathy. "

Sasuke nodded. "Go"

*flashback *

My clan was killed when I was little and I survived because

my older brother let me live. He injected me with poison,Told me it would increase my Chakra and I believed him but it was a trick. Because if the injection, I don't have much Chakra. He believed hate would make me stronger.

*ends flashback *

Lolita was gripping her stomach and coughing..

Sasuke didn't notice and nodded and walked away. After a minute of coughing he turned around.

"Lolita. I'm telling Iruka. "

Lolitas eyes darkened..

"Hell no, she thought. I hate being protected. I want to protect myself. She got up and threw a ribbon tied kunai at Sasuke.. He dodged it, and smirked.

"Hmph.. " and walked Closer to Iruka.

Then she ran toward Sasuke and pinned him against the wall.

''St.. St.. STOP IT! "

Sasuke watched Lolita collapse to the Floor.. As Iruka came to see if she was okay.

"What's going on? " asked Iruka

"Her chakra was low. " Sasuke said.

Iruka's eyes lightened , call the ambulance.

He said.

As she gained consciousness, she looked at Sasuke and whispered. And then the world went black again.

When Lolita awake she saw A Nurse standing by her looking at a sheet of paper. The nurse seemed confused. Lolita was admitted out if the hospital and went back to class.

As she entered the class Lolita could feel her chakra drain... AGAIN. She sweared under her breath and smiled and said, sorry I'm late, I was at hospital.

She noticed the only unattended seat was in front of Sasuke.

"Him again? " She thought.

She sat there as he whispered

"Your Chakra is low again."

Sasuke took out his bag and handed her an apple.

"Here, eat it. ''

She stared at him

DID HE POISON THIS APPLE?

Lolita took the apple and cut into it with a kunai. Then she ate the apple happily.

Iruka looked at Lolita.

"Lolita come here. "

"Show us shadow clone jutsu, and I'll give you a headband.

Lolita got up and performed Cloning jutsu.

That's how it's done. Iruka gave her a headband.

Lolita sat back down and smirked at Sasuke.

*After class*

Naruto is sitting alone on a bench, until a jonin named Mizuki comes up to him.

" You want to be a ninja?" he asked

Lolita was watching naruto and knew something was fishy.

He's tricking naruto!

She followed Naruto, Naruto got the scroll with ease and was returning to the hideout. When they got to the hideout Iruka was there. Then Naruto told Iruka everything and he discovered Mizuki was evil.

Lolita sensed kunais being thrown and she jumped infront of Iruka. The Kunais pinned her to the wall as Iruka looked at her.

"Lolita, what are you doing here? "

Lolita smiled.

"I thought something was fishy so I came to investigate. ''

Iruka attacked Mizuki And dodged almost every shuriken, except the giant one that was thrown at him. Naruto was hiding somewhere. Lolita pulled out the kunais got up and sighed.

" I'll just have to kill him. "

Lolita approached him and did a hand sign, wind style-ribbon jutsu!

Ribbons surrounded him and nearly choked him. Then, the wind sliced him. He screamed in pain.

Lolita fell her chakra drop, and her knees buckled., panting.

"That's it? " Mizuki's got out his shuriken and aimed it towards Lolita.

Naruto and Iruka were watching Mizuki, Scared.

Lolita nearly dodged the shuriken but felt the side hit her and she went flying through the woods.

Lolita! Iruka and naruto screamed simultaneously, which revealed there location.

*Lolita falling through woods*

Lolita was still falling until she felt someone catch her.

"Impressive Jutsu. eh? "

Lolita looked up, and He was a guy with a white hair and a mask.

"Let me go! " She struggled and then started coughing blood.

"Let's go, I was here to see if naruto Was okay, but seems you took damage. I'll leave you by Konoha Hospital. "

"Oh, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I've been watching you genin. You and Sasuke have some competition.

''It's not fair...! "Lolita screamed..They have more Chakra!

"Chakra? " Kakashi asked.

Lolita shut her mouth and turned pale.

...

"Shadow clone Jutsu! "

He surrounded Mizuki and choked him.

Naruto beat Mizuki and returned to village.

"We forgot Lolita, sensei! ''Naruto yelled.

"Lolita is strong she'll make it. I think Kakashi got her. Naruto Ihave something for you..

...

Lolita couldn't walk. She was almost at the hospital. She started coughing.

She heard someone behind her.

"You're messing up my sleep. "

Sasuke? Lolita forced herself up and hugged Sasuke.

Take me to hospital.. I..

"Lolita. You try too hard. "

Sasuke Picks Lolita up and takes her to hospital.

"Goodnight. Hmph. "


	2. Chapter 2

2 Team mix-up

*in Class*

"Okay everyone, I will assign your teams. Iruka said.

Teams will be based on strength.

Team7: Sasuke, Lolita, and Naruto

Team 8: Hinata, Shino, Kiba

ETC...

While at the desk

"Hey, Ribbonface, Must be weak that your on Sasuke's team.

Ino Yamanaka said, her head proud.

"What is up with you girls? Why you crazy over him? He's not even as strong as you think he is."Lolita smirked

"That's cause your jealous! " Ino smirked.

"I WOULD BE STRONGER, BUT MY CHAKRA... ITS NOT FAIR.! "

Lolita sprang up picked up Ino like she was a book and threw her against the wall.

"You call that weak! "

Sasuke looked at Ino surprisingly and thought about Lolita. She seemed to be disturbed about Her Chakra and her clan.

"Why are you tired? " Ino said, getting up.

" I'll kill you! Lolita screamed.

Just before she could attack Iruka came in front of both. Suddenly Lolita felt a sharp pain in her chest -She started coughing blood.

"Lolita, are you okay? " Iruka asked.

Sasuke was daydreaming until he realized that Ino was using mind transfer jutsu.

Mind transfer+ No chakra=Death

Sasuke used a anynonmous shadow clone to stop Ino from using the Jutsu.

Kakashi had walked in the room wondering what was happening. Kakashi sensei! Yelled Hinata, Kakashi had sensed Lolita chakra was abnormal, and then punched Ino,

"Lolita.. Why is your chakra always low? " Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. "She smirked .

"In the forest, you were talking about chakra, come on say it. " Kakashi smiled.

"SHUTUP! " Lolita ran outside and headed toward the forest.

"My chakras low...why did this happen to me? She thought.

She finally arrived and decided to die here. It was Poison Fountain.

But then she fell to the floor, she saw Sasuke.

"Why are you here? "She asked him.

"Did you know... " Sasuke hesitated.

"We're alike. " Sasuke smiled.

"I've been through the same thing. I came here too".. Sasuke held out a hand.

"Sasuke.. I can't.. Br... Breath... Breathe.. Hel.. "

"Lolita? Hang in there. "

Sasuke lifted Lolita and carried her.

"She must be holding it in.. "Sasuke thought.

"Good job Sasuke. '' Kakashi and Naruto were there.

"Kakashi sensei? Why is that girl always weak? We were in the forest and she used a jutsu and then she fell to the floor. Confusing in my opinion. " naruto said.

"Naruto. There's something different about her Chakra. " It's not her fault, she's strong otherwise.

"The village is too far and she's burning up. " Sasuke said.

"Let's stay here. "Kakashi said when they reached a Location, near a pond.

...

Lolita finally woke up.

"You know what.. " She was on the floor with a wet bandage on her forehead..

"I hate being protected. I want to protect myself. I don't deserve to be alive. My stupid chak-

Lolita, I'll talk for now. Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"Her whole clan was killed when she was little. Her brother gave her a shot, with permanent, unknown cause. The shot was supposed to increase her Chakra but it made it drop.. It may have some other effects. "

"I don't want to be a BURDEN. I hate this... I can never be strong.

I can't do anything. " Lolita started breathing fast.

"Calm down" Sasuke said.

Naruto was unusually quiet, he felt sorry.

"Lolita I'm.. Sorry.. " Naruto felt tears coming down from his face.

Lolita got up.

She kicked naruto into a tree and said

"Don't feel sorry for me. Please. "

Then her knees buckled.

"Lolita, you're strong. Look where Naruto landed. " Kakashi said.

"WHAT WAS THAT? ALL YOU GIRLS ARE THE SAME! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!

"Naruto, shutup. She's different. " Sasuke smirked.

"Lolita. " Kakashi said.

"Why doesn't Anyone know about this? "

"Because it all happened.. At poison fountain. I Told everyone my parents ran away instead of dieing. "

When morning hit, Everyone was back at the village, safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 3

3 The test!

*Sasuke, Naruto and Lolita are paired up with Kakashi as their jonin. *

Sasuke, naruto, and Lolita were waiting for Kakashi to see what test there was going to be.

"Sorry I'm late. "Kakashi said.

"Let's begin, the instructions are that you Have to Get these bells from me. There are 2 bells, but three of you.

2 if you people will become ninjas, the rest won't. "

"Let's begin. "

"Naruto, Sasuke. Let's team up, and attack. Then it'll be whoever gets the bells. said Lolita

"hmph" Sasuke said.

"Your gonna kick me AGAIN. " Naruto walked away.

"Okay, I'll Tie him up with my jutsu, and then you take both bells. I'll use wind style to get him.

"wind -style ribbon jutsu! " She saw Kakashi get wrapped up in a ribbon and then Sasuke got 2 bells. He then went to Lolita and gave her one.

They both realized they were fake bells, and a substitution jutsu had been used.

...

"shadow clone jutsu! "

*Gets thrown into water. *

"IM NOT GIVING UP, BELIEVE IT!

''I'm almost out of Chakra, we all had no breakfast, so I'm guessing yours is low too. My Chakra is really low, sorry Sasuke..I can't walk. Sasuke took an apple from a tree and handed it to Lolita.

"It's not your fault, eat it. "Sasuke said.

Before she could eat it, the Apple was thrown to the ground by Kakashi.

" But sensei, my Chakra is Already low!"

Kakashi tied up Lolita and Tied her to a tree.

YOU ALL FAIL. Teamwork. THOSE WHO BREAK THE RULES ARE SCUM, BUT THOSE WHO ABANDON TEAMMATES ARE MORE THAN SCUM.. Kakashi sighed.

"Everyone can have lunch except Lolita. I'll tell you your mission after this. "

"Hahaaaaaaaaaa ! No lunch for you! ''

Lolita started to feel sick,

"Naruto, can I please have some food?

"here. "Sasuke said. "Eat it so you won't be weak. "

Then, Kakashi appeared

YOU ALL PASS! :D

He untied Lolita and she fell to the floor, Sasuke caught her.

"We need to do something about her Chakra. " Kakashi thought, holding a book.

"Yeah, she needs to learn how to focus her Chakra, so, she doesn't lose any. " Sasuke looked at Lolitas face.

"I'll train her" Kakashi smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

4 The First mission

"Come on old man! Give us a better mission that babysitting! "Naruto yelled.

"FINE! You have to protect this bridge builder, and guide him to his destination. "The Fourth Hokage sighed.

"Alright! "Yelled Naruto.

*knock*

"Who's protecting me? " Tazuna, the bridge builder asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki! "Naruto exclaimed.

"Kakashi Hatake, and Team 7 are protecting you. "Kakashi smiled.

"You kids better keep me safe. " Tazuna rolled his eyes.

Lolita was worried about her Chakra, it had been a fair amount today, and she hoped it wouldn't drain.

"Okay, we're leaving to the forest in 2 hours, Then on a boat. see you at the gate." Kakashi sighed.

2 hours later

Everyone was at the gate except Naruto.

"Does anybody have any food?" Lolita smiled.

"No breakfast? Hmph. " Sasuke said.

Kakashi got out this apple and gave it to Lolita.

Tazuna sighed "I have a feeling I'm going to get killed. "

While walking to the bridge it began to mist. Lolita sensed the enemy and pinned him to a tree. She stabbed him with a kunai and realized it was a water clone. Then she felt something behind her, she jumped and used wind style, aircut jutsu.

"Nice work" a shirtless man with a big sword said.

"those clones were 75% my strength , I'm Zabuza, your death. "

"sensei? Sasuke? " no answer. She had to do this herself.

Lolita felt a sword coming toward her, so she used wind style to send it flying the other way.

Then she saw Zabuza and kicked him in the face. After the kick she threw kunais at him and made his leg, arm, and eye bleed.

When she finished she heard that sword sound again, she tried to see where it was coming from but she was too weak to tell.

"impressive little girl, now you DIE! " Zabuza exclaimed.

The sword hit her and left a slit in her side, the impact of the sword sent her flying, until she felt arms catch her.

"Who did this...? " Sasuke asked with anger in his eyes.

Lolita was too tired to talk.

"Zabuza." Lolita coughed.

They made it to the boat and then Naruto had appeared.

Lolita was unconscious,in sasuke's arms, and they were on a boat.

"Lolita? What happened? "Naruto asked.

"Did she get him? " Kakashi asked.

"I saw him running! He looked pretty bad to me. "Naruto smiled.

"I think he's following us. " Sasuke smirked.

"Well Lolita, good job,once again..If it wasn't for you, we'd have a stronger enemy. " Kakashi nodded.

"I saw her fighting, she has immense strength. But I could feel her Chakra drop. " Tazuna sighed.

"Chakra.. That's the only problem. " Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke.. " Lolita whispered.

"Itachi.. " Lolita said.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Kakashi looked surprised.

"What happened? " Sasuke asked.

"he..has" Lolita hesitated.

"WHAT? " Sasuke shook Lolita and she started coughing.

"Sasuke stop! " Kakashi looked at Lolita.

"Had what? " Kakashi eyes widened.

"antidote.."

"WHA...? Urgh... " Lolita started coughing large amounts of blood, and looked at Sasuke and said

"Sorry"

"Lolita, what happened? " Asked Kakashi .

"If I told you about Itachi, the seal would open. Itachi sealed me. Lolita sat up.

"Are you gonna be okay? " Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine Naruto, BELIEVE it, alright. " Lolita smiled.

"Lolita you're strong. '' Kakashi sighed "maybe stronger than me. "

"Don't push yourself,Or I'll have to stop you. " Sasuke smiled.

Tazuna just sat there.

This girl has amazing strength, even with little amount if Chakra she was able to damage him. I feel sorry for her. She did all this to protect me... Tazuna thought.

"Is the seal gone? "She opened her mouth and showed them her tongue. Behind her tongue there used to be a seal, but it's gone now.

''we've arrived. ''

"Lolita can you walk? "

"Yeah.. Don't worry. " Lolita smiled.

"Sasuke, stay with Lolita. " Naruto, Tazuna, Here. " Kakashi ordered.

Then it became misty again.

"Cover Tazuna! I'll take care of him. "

Lolita, Sasuke, And Naruto surrounded Tazuna.

Sasuke felt uneasy. Naruto was ready. Lolita had a ribbon kunai out.

'It's okay, I won't let my comrades die. " smiled Kakashi.

A water clone appeared in front of Lolita, and she stabbed it with her kunai. Naruto managed to kill two with his shadow clone jutsu. 5 more appeared in front of Lolita and she sliced 4 of them, thinking she got all.

After a few seconds one water clone was choking her, with kunai held to her neck.

"Lolita! '' they screamed simultaneously.

Lolita managed to get some Chakra and kicked the clone straight in his eye.

Sasuke, with his sharingan noticed the real one us in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, in front of you! " Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi noticed a big sword that was thrown at him, but was thrown off by the wind...?

"Hey Little girl, you still have Chakra? I'll just kill you first! "

"Try it" Lolita smiled evilly.

Sasuke looked surprised.

"I promise I'll kill you. " Lolita had evil look in her eyes.

"Fire style phoenix flower jutsu! " Lolita put her hands on her hips.

"Fire style? Genin can't use that. " Zabuza remarked.

"Lolita started making hand signs.

"WIND STYLE, HURRICANE JUTSU! "Lolita motioned her hands as a hurricane was made.

"DIE BITCH! "

Sasuke looked at Zabuza collapse to the floor.

It was a wood clone?

"Advanced Cloning JUTSU, my sharingan didn't see it. The real one must be here now, that jutsu can only be used once. " Sasuke thought.

"Kakashi, I'll let you beat the real one. " Lolita stood there panting.

"Lolita you've done enough for now. "Kakashi smiled.

Then Zabuza appeared with a guy wearing a mask.

"This is Haku, my assistant. He's too fast for you.

Lolita felt her knees buckle.

"Lolita! " yelled Naruto.

"You want me to kill the girl, master? " Haku asked.

"Don't kill her, shred her to pieces and annihilate her. " Zabuza ordered.

Lolita got up.

"Catch me if you can. " Lolita panted.

Haku ran as fast as he could to Lolita and decided to stab her but before he could do that Sasuke punched him with a Chakra fist.

"I guess you'll have to die too. " Haku sighed.

"Hidden Jutsu, Crystal Ice Mirrors. "

...

Zabuza and Kakashi and Naruto were fighting.

Naruto remembered he needed to do something and told Kakashi he would be back.

...

Lolita looked around, there were mirrors everywhere.

"Am I alone?" She thought.

"Lolita, let's get killing. " Sasuke looked at the mirrors.

They were trapped in a cage and Lolita had barely any Chakra.

"Let's go. " Before Lolita could get up, needles hit her everywhere.

"SASUKE! " She fell to her knees.

She saw needles coming toward Sasuke and jumped and the needles hit her.

"Naruto.. Where are you? " she lay on the ground pinned with needles.

"Lolita stay here. you've done too much. "Sasuke Took out a kunai.

Naruto appeared out of nowhere and decided to directly hit Haku.

"It doesn't matter if you attack like that. These are just reflections. " Haku smiled.

"Sasuke saw Haku move, after Naruto attacked him. They kept repeating this and then Sasuke stabbed Haku. "

After killing him all of them were blasted with needles.

Naruto, Sasuke and Lolita stood up and decided to help Kakashi. Before they could get out more triggers for needles came. Everyone dodged except Lolita. Sasuke sweared under his breath. These ones were poison.

Naruto started questioning Haku, and then Haku told him to kill him.

"Naruto kill me. " Haku cried.

Lolita managed to walk back to where Zabuza was, but then collapsed to the floor, Sasuke catching her.

"Kakashi move aside, let me kill the little brat, so she doesn't protect you afterward. " Zabuza used a jutsu to tie Kakashi and then headed toward Lolita.

"You'll have to kill me before you get to her." Sasuke eyes darkened.

Sasuke looked at Lolita, her pale face, and layed herein the ground.

"NOW ITS MY TURN! " Sasuke nodded at Kakashi.

Kakashi came from behind and used Chidori on Zabuza.

"Goodbyes. " smiled Kakashi.

"Sasuke bring Lolita here. " Kakashi ordered.

Lolita woke up before he could get to Kakashi

"I feel sick" Lolita coughed.

"Good job, let's continue." Tazuna smiled.

Lolita held her stomach and fell. Kakashi caught her and smiled.

"Good job" the village is far, so we'll stay at a hotel for now.

:D

(skipped the bandits part. Watch naruto episode 7 I think to a whole bunch put it into 1)


	5. Chapter 5

5 Teamwork

(Sorry for switching around the story, I'll be more precise.)

After the first mission, Lolita is admitted at the hospital and Naruto had killed Haku. Sasuke was doing some training. But, Kakashi knew it was time to teach her how to handle her Chakra.

Naruto and Sasuke were continuing there training, smirking at eachother, trying to show off. Naruto and Sasuke both have trained all day and Yeah.

...

Kakashi decided to train Lolita.

"Lolita, ready? You JUST got admitted out. " Kakashi said.

"Yeah," she said dizzilly.

"Okay, Let's start, you have less Chakra, first we have to find the cause of that. " Kakashi motioned her to come near a tree.

"Can you focus your Chakra to your feet, and go up there? " asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. " Lolita nodded

She got her Chakra to her feet went up really, really, high and sat on a branch, Panting.

"Is something wrong? " Kakashi asked.

"No-nothing, now what? " Lolita asked.

Before she could say anything, a wave of dizziness hit her. She fell slowly off the tree.

Kakashi noticed and zipped over there and caught her.

Kakashi layed her down and told her to rest for a bit.

"That cut, in your stomach. Does it hurt? " Kakashi hesitated.

Lolita groaned.

"That's going to take a while to heal. " Kakashi smiled

"Back to training, shall we? "

...

Sasuke and Naruto kept training.. Naruto wanted to impress Lolita, so he kept trying.

Naruto sat down, remembering what Kakashi was saying.

"Focus your Chakra " Naruto tried it, and did it.

Sasuke also tried it and made it.

They both smirked at eachother and left.

...

Lolita stood there, panting.

"This is crazy! I thought this was going to be easy. " thought Lolita.

"Ready? Use the same technique for your feet, to control the flow in your body. " Kakashi smiled.

Lolita stood there closed her eyes and tried to focus it.

"I can feel it! My Chakra is balanced! Okay, now to keep it like this-

"Okay. Stop for now. "Kakashi smiled.

"This is weird. Why won't I come back to the real world? " Lolita struggled in her mind.

"Lolita? Are you alright? " Kakashi peered at her closed eyes.

Lolita was taken into this black world where she saw a guy in a akatsuki robe. Itachi was there..?

"I knew you would try to control your Chakra, so I infused my own, in yours so you struggle. " Itachi looked away.

Lolita was terrified, Did Itachi do all this? He has the antidote, no, he couldn't.

"One. '' Itachi threw a poison dagger at Lolita.

...

Kakashi wondered what had happened to Lolita.

He saw blood coming from her mouth, and caught her.

"What's happening? " He thought.

...

"Stop...stop... WHAT the hell is happening? " Lolita was confused.

Suddenly she was back in the real world her head hurted and she grabbed it and starting moaning.

"Lolita? " Kakashi looked confused.

"My head! -Urghh.. " Lolita yelled in her mind.

"What happened?" Kakashi looked puzzled.

Lolita kept trying to hold in the pain, until she heard Sasuke.

"What's going on Kakashi? " Sasuke leaned down at Lolita.

Sasuke shook Lolita.

"I'm fine! See! "she forced a smiled.

"Right. " Sasuke walked away.

'What happened Lolita? " Kakashi asked.

'' I saw Itachi. " She frowned.

"Oh, that was his plan. Guess he's more prepared than I thought he would be. " Kakashi thought.

...

Sorry for short chapter! Just an extra! Now back to the storyline.


End file.
